The invention relates to a uretero-renoscope, the shaft of which is traversed by an optical system having a straight-through objective and an angled eyepiece, and wherein the proximal portion of the optical system casing is provided with a light guide union and an instrument passage for traversal by a stone disintegrator device and of an auxiliary instrument.